Train of Thought
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: One-short for now. John retells an encounter as a mysterious man saves his life from an out-of-this-world creature. 10th Doctor.


A/N

First Sherlock and Doctor Who story. Probably should've done one without the other with something I have experience with, like Transformers. i didn't. Currently, this is a one shot. If I've got the train of thought to continue this, it'll become a chapter story. Basically, a random little story that I felt like writing so as not to work on my other stories. Enjoy or ignore.

I thought living with Sherlock was all the excitement I needed in a lifetime. I thought I had the most exciting friend you could possibly have; after all who else went on mysteries such as those Sherlock investigates or traveled with such a strange but fascinating man as him. I'm sure there are people who think they have, but then again, you haven't begun to experience what I have. Homicidal suicides, the black locus, a game of bomb threats, not to mention some of the lesser known experiences I've had with Sherlock over this never-ending year. I thought her was enough excitement. Then I met the Doctor and knew better.

We were running, as Sherlock and I usually are. Chasing a criminal or something, what exactly escapes me at the time of writing this unfortunately. Sherlock had gotten a head start before me, running fast and further ahead of me with his coat billowing behind him with each fast paced step he took. He glanced back only once in total, and that was to tell me to hurry up or we'd lose him. I ran as fast I could but never caught up to him no matter how much I urged my legs or how I tried to forget the pain in my heaving chest from the overdue exercise. Finally I simply fell into a trot then a jog then a walk. I stopped, panting by a wall.

"Sher…Sherlock…!"

Words fell from my mouth like stones, not making it to my clever companion as he rounded the corner, leaving me behind. Leaning back against the wall, I listened for his hasty footsteps after the elusive criminal. I closed my eyes for barely a minute before all of it started, meeting the Doctor as I've previously mentioned. My eyes simply slowly shut as I begged for air in my lungs. I could barely hear Sherlock's footprints in the distance, growing ever fainter. When they stopped, something gripped my shoulder, shaking me awake.

A creature of mixed animals or…things stood before me, barely the teeth of sharks and plant eaters. His hand, a meaty paw of either a great bear or perhaps even an elephant, held my shoulders and shook me ever violently. He body, covered in a slick blackish suit that almost glittered blue or purple, was much smaller than his face and hands seemed to lead. Surprised and startled, words failed me and my hearing seemed to falter as his mouth moved several times before I heard the words he was speaking.

"The key! Where is the key, human!"

"What…?"

The shaking was slowly, and my legs failed to hold me up any longer as I slid down the wall until I sat. The creature released me, raising a paw into the air, clenching it like a fist. Still a little confused and astonished, I wasn't quite sure what to do. Before the creature could inflict any damage, there was a noise from behind him. He was startled, jumping and shuttering as he looked back at the alley behind him.

There he stood, the Doctor. Though at the time I didn't know that, but secretly hoping it was Sherlock who'd come to my rescue. I stared in wonder at the calm man, sporting a brown colored suit with a tan trench coat cover it and colorful shoes. He gave the creature and I a smirk, which I'd seen on Sherlock several times. It was confident smile of a profession that has become normal but never lessening in excitement.

"Are you alright?"

He asked me in such a calm voice, I swore I was dreaming. My mouth moved but words dribbled down my lips, inaudible. The man nodded, seeming to take my speechlessness as a good response. The creature, however, was unpleased with the man's appearance before us. It rushed at the man like a charging bull. The man's smiled slightly wavered but didn't disperse as he jumped away from the charging creature. The two continued to jump and charge, almost like dancing. Finally the man had had enough.

He pulled something out of his jacket's inside pocket. It was thin and glittered like a new phone. With a new smile, he pressed an unseen button on the devices side. The tip lit up with a glowing blue, giving off the slightest high pitch noise that gently met the ears. The creature snarled at the noise but didn't stop. I thought the device pointless until suddenly there was a clang and the fire escape came collapsing down upon the beast. The man smiled triumphantly, putting the device back into his pocket.

"Alright…" he sighed, turning back to me. "Have anywhere to be?"

"I…uh…was just…" I mumbled the rest, pointing down the alley Sherlock had departed me on.

"John!"

We both looked up at the sound of Sherlock. He didn't sound happy, entailing he'd lost whoever we'd been chasing. The man looked at me again, but quickly his eyes went down the alley at Sherlock's second cry. He was getting closer. The man grumbled something under his breath, running around the creature. Finally, he stopped, gripping the arms and tugging hard. He slowly began pulling the creature away and was nearly engulfed in shadows by Sherlock's fourth cry.

"Wait!" I gasped, finally gaining my words back. "Who…who are you!"

"Me?" the man asked, smiling lightly. "Oh, I'm not important."

"Is that thing important?" I snapped.

"Well, not really," he shrugged.

Sherlock called out again. He was nearing the turn.

"Who are you, really?" I asked again.

"Well, assuming your John," the man mumbled. "I'm the Doctor, nice the meet you."

"There you are, John!"

Still sitting on the floor, I looked up at Sherlock as he was making his way toward me. He was barely panting but looked as if he'd run quite some way. He gave me an odd look while I sat on the floor until I finally stood. I glanced back at the darkened alley. The man-the Doctor-was gone. Sherlock followed my eye sight to the alley, looking even more confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I think I was just attacked," I mumbled, still slightly confused to say the least.

"Attacked? By whom?" Sherlock chuckled. "There's no one around, and you don't look very banged up."

"I don't know…there was this monster and a very strange man…" I began explained but Sherlock stopped me, complaining there was no such thing as monsters.

"Let's go home. I'm bored with this case," he groaned, marching past me.

I contemplated it for barely a moment before chasing after Sherlock. He'd already called a cab, opening the door as I arrived. He had stopped though, looking over at something in the distance to his left. I followed his eye sighted to a strange blue box on the sidewalk. No one seemed to notice it. I wasn't very fascinated by it either, quickly turning away. Sherlock watched it though, curiously. His expression changed very lightly before he shook his head and entered the cab. I smiled, looking back at where the blue box stood. Nothing but sidewalk.


End file.
